megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mega Man X9
This is a page where people can share their ideas on the concept of a Mega Man X9 game. I know alot of fans have been wanting a Mega Man X9 game. I hope this page will be convenient for site users and all fans alike. There is also a site for this specific topic named www.MegaManX9.com if one wishes to see it. Thank you for contributing. Megaman Patch 01:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :If X9 is done, a new generation Reploid could go bonkers and think he's Sigma, take his form and try to conquer the world. In the final battle, he takes all of Sigma's small forms in X1-X8 (X7 working different, having a "interval" between 4 of them for a checkpoint). After the 8, he takes a new giant form and later the form of the character you are currently using, revealing to be a copy. :Also, Mega Man Zero 5 (or Mega Man Zero 0?) could be a prequel with the Elf Wars, not need for X9 to have it, because it would lower the possibility of a X10. --Quick 12:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Another possibility for Rockman X9 is that it would take place sometime in the interim between Mega Man X8 and Mega Man X Command Mission, between which there is a gap of about 40 years or so. The game could be set in late-21XX or possibly 220X. In this period, the production of Copy Chips and "new generation reploids" using these chips would be halted, and New-gen Reploids already in existence would be hunted down for the safety of the population. The Hunters would be responsible for most of this, yet a pocket of resistance would form amongst New-gen Reploids who felt their round-up to be unwarranted and illegal. Thus, a civil war would break out, much like what happened with the Repliforce. This would, presumably, help fill the gap between the two stories, and maybe contain some references to additional space-exploration and the discovery of Force Metal (ca. 2202). --Brahman 20:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Megaman X9 and Zero 0 are pretty good ideas. Seeing as an elf wars game could be the possibility of a X9, a new series could be spawned that explains the elf wars amnd the controversy that surrounds Axl. plus explaining Ciel's ancestory and Mother Elfs history would possibly be another element of the game. If Capcom decides to release a game like this it could be something like Mega ManX9 Elf Wars, or a Mega Man Elf Wars Genesis. Personally I think this would be a successMegaman Patch 21:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) If this game ever happens it should most likely be about Neo Arcadia and such. that would be an awesome game. alot of fans have been waiting for something like this Megaman Patch 00:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea that Sigma actually survived his battle in X8 because he had his conscience teleported to a new body just before he was destroyed. In his new plan, he creates a device that can sufficiently repair damaged machines. He resurrects Mavericks from previous games as well as creating 8 new Mavericks and revivng some of the Robot Masters that the original Mega Man fought. X fights back by reading old journals of Dr. Cain and Dr. Light to create an army of Reploids based on the original Robot Masters built by Dr. Light and several copies of himself, Zero, Axl, and other Maverick Hunters. SonofSamhain 13:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) It looks like you guys are throwing out some pretty cool and unique ideas about the topic here. I would really like to see this page get more publicity, because I would like to see more ideas about X9. If site users could spread info about this page that would give this page some more ideas to be discused. Megaman Patch 20:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC)